ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Hell's Playground 2014
Card Gang Warfare Match The Saints (EMW World Heavyweight Champion Johnny Gat, Pierce Washington, & Angel De La Muerte) & "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan vs. The Dream Team (Chad Johnson, Zangief, & The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny Chase)); Special Guest Referee: EMW General Manager "The Day Walker" Blade Road to Extreme Anniversary Final Hell's Playground Match; Winner earns a shot for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship @ Extreme Anniversary Blitz (EMW) vs. The Shredder (NIWA) vs. Angry Video Game Nerd (NIWA) vs. Duke Nukem (EMW) vs. Goldar (NIWA) vs. Agent J (NIWA) Starlets Road to Extreme Anniversary Final Hell's Playground Match; Winner earns a shot for the EMW World Women's Championship @ Extreme Anniversary Powerpuff Girl Blossom (NIWA) vs. Juliet Starling (EMW) vs. Megan Fox (EMW) vs. Joanna Dark (NIWA) vs. Kelly K. Blank (EMW) vs. Katy Perry (EMW) Hell In A Cell Match for the EMW Starlets Championship "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson © vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey Six Woman Hell In A Cell Match The Saints (Kinzie Kensington & Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter)) vs. The Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman, Poison Ivy, & Harley Quinn) Hell In A Cell Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi) © vs. Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton Hell In A Cell Match for the EMW International Championship Captain Jack Sparrow © vs. Dom Toretto Kick-Off The Power Rangers (Pink Ranger & Yellow Ranger) vs. The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) HellsPlaygroundkickoff.jpg Hellsplaygroundsparrowvstoretto.jpg HellsPlaygroundmariosvsdesant&clinton.jpg HellsPlaygroundsaintsvsgothamcitysirens.jpg Hellsplaygroundandersonvsrousey.jpg HellsPlaygroundstarletsroadtoextremeanniversaryseriesfinals.jpg HellsPlaygroundroadtoextremeanniversaryseriesfinals.jpg HellsPlaygroundgangwarfare.jpg Results *3. With the win, Blitz gets an EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match at Extreme Anniversary. After the match, Duke got to his feet and stood face to face with Blitz then extends his hand to Blitz. Blitz then thought about it and then accepted Duke's handshake. Duke then leaves to let Blitz celebrate in the ring. *5. In the final moments of the match were EMW President Of Operations Mr. Clean arrived and then opened the Cell door then tried to throw the brass knuckles to Franklin Clinton but overthrows it and Link grabs the Brass Knuckles then hits Franklin with the brass knuckles then follows it up with the ZDT. *6. After the match, The Saints & Matt Morgan celebrated the victory as fireworks exploded above the cell as The Dream Team looked on at the rampway, frustrated over what happened. *7. The final result of the match was when Karen Richardson was knocked down and then Megan Fox locked in Megan's Vice on Starling but then Starling rolled up Fox while she still has the move and then EMW Starlets Senior Referee Kim Winslow runs in and counts the fall but at the same time Juliet Starling was tapping out and Richardson saw it when she was getting to her feet. After the match, Winslow awards the match to Starling while Richardson raises Fox's hand. Winslow went to Leeann Tweeden to confirm the decision then Juliet Starling's music hits but then stops after a couple of seconds. Then Richardson went to Tweeden to confirm the decision then Megan Fox's music hits but that it stopped for a couple of seconds. Winslow and Richardson then discussed what happened and then EMW General Manager "The Day Walker" Blade arrives and then both Winslow and Richardson plead their cases to Blade and then Blade goes to Leeann Tweeden and tells her the decision and then Tweeden makes the announcement and that announcement was "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 2014 Road To Extreme Anniversary Series...THE WINNERS ARE JULIET STARLING AND MEGAN FOX!!!" Both Starling and Fox are confused over the decision and then Blade tells both of them why he made the decision and then both Starling and Fox shook hands in the middle of the ring and then they left the ring to a great ovation of cheers from the crowd as the show ends. Miscellaneous *The Marios Brothers were supposed to defend the Unified EMW/NIWA Tag Team Titles at the event, but didn't due to Micheal De Santa & Franklin Clinton of the Trio winning the titles at an EMW LIVE! Event in Little Rock, AR three days before the event. Then Spider-Man & Link became the champs at NIWA Clash of the Titans V in a Four Corners Tag Match just nearly 48 hours before the event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014